


Challenge 4: Forbidden

by nomical



Series: Send In The Porn (Summer Pornathon '15) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week four of Summer Pornathon 2015. Read the rest of the H O T hot entries <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628631">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 4: Forbidden

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” Nimueh laughs.

“Silence,” growls Uther.

He strides towards her, dagger drawn and ready to strike.

“Is this the day you finally do it?” she breathes, back hitting the wall. “Is this the day you finally make good on your promise?”

His face is inches from hers, rage etched into every line.

“What are you waiting for?”

He moves lighting fast, bringing the blade down across her torso. But instead of ripping through skin it shreds the thin cotton of her dress. He’s on her in seconds, lips crushed messily to hers, hands groping at her breasts as he ruts against her like a dog.

“Down boy,” she laughs again, pushing him off her with more than just her mortal strength. “I want to savour this. Now on your knees.”

“You are a witch,” he spits, “I don’t take orders from you.”

“I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion,” she says, low and dangerous. “I have walked this earth for two hundred years and I can see into your very soul. I know how much you want this. Now, proud king, on your knees.”

His glare holds strong as he sinks to the ground, trousers still tented with his unmistakable arousal. She sheds the tattered remains of her dress and walks forward until she can feel the heat from his breath between her legs.

“You know what to do.”

And he does. He all but lunges for her, clutching at her hips and pulling her down onto his face. He eats her greedily with no finesse or rhythm. She wonders what the people would think if they could see the mighty King of Camelot like a suppliant on his knees at the feet of a sorceress. At his core he is as base as any man, lapping at her cunt like a starving animal. This is a different kind of power, and it fills her in a way the Old Religion never will. Her whole body shudders against his face in release but he continues to draw her deeper into his mouth, like he knows this is his last chance to taste her. With a rough shove, she angles his head back and admires her work.

His expression hasn’t changed but now his chest is heaving with more than just rage. Her slick is smeared across his face, giving his lips a wet shine, and his length is clearly straining against his trousers.

She goes to him again and uses a foot to send him sprawling to the floor. He doesn’t fight her, just lies there and waits as she enchants the laces out of his trousers.

“You’re learning pet,” she coos, patting the side of his face as she mounts him. “So patient for me.”

He snakes a hand up her back and yanks her hair. She hisses and snaps her hips forward, dragging a moan out of him.

“One day,” he grunts between thrusts, “one day I will see you dead.”

“Oh come now Uther, we both know that’s never going to happen.”

Quick as a flash he flips them over, slamming her back into the rough stone and fucking her with hard, brutal thrusts.

“That’s right,” she sighs. “Fill me full of your rotten seed, sour and unable to produce a child.” His rhythm falters and she smirks. “You do know that, don’t you? Ygraine was perfectly healthy, it was your faulty breeding that killed your wife and almost ended your line.”

A scream of rage breaks his silence. “One day,” he hisses, venom dripping in every syllable. “I will find a way to break your vile enchantment on me, and when that day comes, I’ll rip your head from your body and drive a spike through your skull.”

She can’t contain the howl of laughter that rips from her. “Enchantment? You foolish man. The only enchantment you’re under is the one that plagues your whole sex: letting your prick do all the thinking!”

He shoves a hand to her throat, cutting off her laughter, but doesn’t stop thrusting.

“You did something to me that night, the night Ygraine conceived,” he rails. “You poisoned my mind!”

“If it makes you feel better about our little arrangement then so be it,” she gasps. “But know this, Uther Pendragon, you are under no spell of mine.”

He comes with a broken sob and stumbles to his feet, cock still dripping.

“This is the last time you’ll see me before I kill you.”

It never is.


End file.
